Désespoir
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - suite directe de l'épisode "Bonne nuit, Connor"


Désespoir

Wesley ne ressentait même plus la douleur. Il sentait qu'il était en train de sombrer et plus rien n'importait. Il avait échoué. Connor était entre les mains de Holtz ou d'un de ses disciples. Il sentait le froid l'envahir et eut une pensée pour Angel. _Il ne me le pardonnera jamais… Je lui ai enlevé son fils… Il le fallait…_ Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se laisser emporter par la mort. Soudain, des voix familières arrivèrent à percer le brouillard qui l'entourait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Wesley ! Il…

Il sentit des doigts se poser sur son cou, juste au-dessus de sa blessure.

- Il est vivant, mais pas pour longtemps. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Il sentit que des mains puissantes le soulevaient du sol et l'arrachaient à la mort. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres gercées. Il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

*****

Gunn installa Wesley sur le siège arrière. Il fit signe à Fred de s'asseoir près du blessé et il prit le volant. La jeune femme caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami pendant tout le trajet.

- Wesley… Ne meurt pas… Je t'en prie… Charles, plus vite !

Le conducteur roulait déjà beaucoup plus vite que les limitations ne l'autorisaient. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes, qui leur parurent une éternité, à atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche. Pendant que Gunn sortait délicatement son ami de la voiture, Fred courut aux urgences chercher de l'aide. Wesley fut déposé sur un brancard et rapidement transporté en salle de soins. Fred et Gunn restèrent seuls dans la salle d'attente, désemparés.

- Il faut prévenir Angel.

- Oui, mais où est-il ?

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler sur son portable. Reste-là.

- Non, je viens avec toi. Je ne veux pas être seule…

- Ok.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le téléphone public et le jeune homme composa le numéro du portable du vampire. Il tomba sur la messagerie.

- Angel, c'est moi. On est à l'hôpital. Wesley est blessé. Il faut que tu viennes. Ca a l'air sérieux.

Puis, il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Fred et vit que son amie tremblait. Il l'attira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras où elle fondit en larmes.

*****

Angel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Holtz avait emmené Connor dans une autre dimension, lui sauvant la vie, mais le privant ainsi à jamais de sa présence. Il souffrait tellement. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant souffert au cours de sa longue vie. _Connor… Mon fils…_ Soudain, la rage s'empara de lui. _Wesley ! Tout ça est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas enlevé Connor, rien ne serait arrivé… Tu vas me le payer !_ Le vampire se leva, les poings serrés. Il était bien décidé à retrouver son ancien ami et à lui faire payer sa traîtrise. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bip provenant de son manteau. Il en sortit son portable et vit qu'il avait un message. Même s'il n'était pas d'humeur, il prit le temps de l'écouter car cela pouvait être important. _Même si plus grand chose n'a d'importance pour moi, aujourd'hui…_ Il écouta le message en fronçant les sourcils puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

*****

Wesley ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Sa gorge le brûlait atrocement et il n'arrivait pas à déglutir. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans avoir pu dire un mot. Il vit une infirmière s'approcher et lui sourire.

- Vous avez eu de la chance que vos amis vous retrouvent à temps. Vous voulez les voir ?

Il secoua la tête négativement. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter leurs regards. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et entendit l'infirmière sortir de la chambre.

*****

- Comment va t'il ? Demanda Fred, inquiète.

- Compte tenu de ce qui lui est arrivé, il va bien. Il a eu de la chance, la blessure était superficielle. Il aura juste un peu de mal à parler pendant quelques semaines, mais il devrait s'en remettre sans séquelles. A part une cicatrice.

- On peut le voir ? Interrogea Gunn.

- Il faut qu'il se repose. Revenez demain matin.

- Vous me jurez qu'il va bien, Docteur ?

Le médecin sourit à la jeune femme.

- Je vous le promet. Il va aussi bien que son état le permet.

- Merci, Docteur.

Gunn prit Fred par la taille et l'attira vers la sortie. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture sans voir Angel qui attendait dans l'ombre qu'ils soient partis.

*****

Angel entra dans l'hôpital en silence. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de la réceptionniste, il consulta le dossier de Wesley et vit que l'ex-Observateur se trouvait dans une chambre du premier étage. Il prit l'escalier et se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre 314. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra, n'ayant aucune peine à voir dans l'obscurité. Il s'avança vers le lit, bien déterminé à faire payer à Wesley sa traîtrise. Sa résolution flancha lorsqu'il le vit, allongé, aussi pâle que les draps. Il hésita quelques secondes et sursauta quand Wesley ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, puis détourna les yeux, blessé par la rage qu'il lisait dans les yeux du vampire. Angel se laissa tomber dans une chaise, ne sachant plus que faire. Il en voulait toujours à Wesley, mais le fait de voir son ami dans ce lit d'hôpital lui donnait à réfléchir.

- Wes…

L'ex-Observateur regarda à nouveau le vampire. Son regard azur était brouillé par les larmes. _Angel… Je suis tellement désolé…_Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais du se faire avoir par cette gamine, cette Justine. Il ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mal rasées. Angel se releva et s'approcha doucement. Sa rage s'était dissipée. Il ne restait plus que le désespoir. Le désespoir d'avoir perdu son fils, le désespoir d'avoir voulu tuer son ami… Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main de Wesley dans les siennes.

- Wes… Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça… La prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda le vampire. Il ne pouvait parler, mais Angel lut la réponse dans ses yeux. Wesley fit un signe de sa main libre, désignant sa veste qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Angel se leva et prit le vêtement dont le col était couvert de sang, puis l'amena à son ami. Le jeune homme fouilla dans l'une des poches et en sortit un papier froissé. Il le tendit à Angel, laissant tomber la veste sur le sol. Le vampire prit le papier, le déplia et lut  : "Le Père tuera Le Fils".

- Wesley… Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal… Connor…

La voix du vampire se brisa et l'ex-Observateur le regarda, inquiet. _Connor… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose par ma faute !_

- Holtz l'a emmené… dans une autre dimension… Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou il le tuait.

Wesley se redressa un peu et retomba, épuisé. _Non ! Je ne voulais pas !_ Il se mit à sangloter en silence. Angel s'en aperçut et revint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Je t'en voulais… Je… Je crois que j'ai voulu te tuer…

Le regard que lui lança son ami à cet instant lui donna des frissons. _Tu devrais me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait !_

- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Enfin, pas entièrement. Ce que j'ai le plus de mal à comprendre, c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au sujet de la Prophétie. Que tu ne m'en parles pas, je le comprends. Mais, tu aurais pu te confier à Fred, à Gunn ou même à Lorne. Ils t'auraient aidé.

Wesley détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas penser aux autres amis qu'il avait trahis.

- Au fait, Lorne va bien, même si tu n'y a pas été de main morte avec lui. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Le jeune homme suffoqua. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité l'écraser et lui couper le souffle. Angel posa une main apaisante sur sa poitrine et approcha son visage de celui de son ami.

- Calme-toi, Wes… On ne peut plus rien y faire… On ne peut pas changer le passé…

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, Angel eut une idée, qu'il abandonna aussitôt. Wesley avait eu la même et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ils ne voudront pas. Ils étaient contre la venue au monde de Connor. Et, finalement, je me demande s'ils n'avaient pas raison…

Le vampire se tut. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, dans un silence total. Wesley leva la main et la posa sur la poitrine du vampire, au niveau du cœur. Il remua les lèvres et Angel put y lire :

- Connor est là, dans ton cœur. Et il n'en disparaîtra jamais.

- Tu as raison, Wes.

Angel se sentit mal à l'aise, tout à coup, de la proximité entre lui et son ami. Il s'écarta et se leva.

- Repose-toi. Je vais tout de même tenter de voir si les Pouvoirs qui Sont ne peuvent rien pour m'aider.

Et, il sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Wesley s'endormit.

*****

Deux mois plus tard 

Wesley ne sortait plus de chez lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, il s'était enfermé dans son appartement, refusant de voir quiconque, sauf Fred qui lui apportait des provisions. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle était là, il évitait de croiser son regard, de peur d'y lire de la pitié et d'autres sentiments du même genre. Il ne répondait plus au téléphone et les seules nouvelles qu'il avait étaient celles que Fred lui donnait. Il avait ainsi appris que Cordelia et Grossaleug étaient revenus de leur voyage, que Lorne allait beaucoup mieux et qu'Angel avait repris le travail, aidé des autres. A chaque fois que la jeune femme mentionnait le vampire, Wesley sentait son cœur se serrer. Il se demandait sans cesse s'il lui en voulait toujours. Il savait par Fred que les Pouvoirs qui Sont avaient refusé de l'aider à retrouver Connor et que, pour le moment, personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

*****

Wesley était en train de lire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. _14 heures, c'est Fred._ Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Angel. Le vampire entra, ayant déjà été invité une fois, et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Angel, que…

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa voix, mais elle parut un peu plus rauque qu'avant à son ami.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Wes se détourna, le cœur serré.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Angel s'approcha de lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Wesley frissonna quand son regard rencontra celui du vampire.

- Alors, tu vas m'écouter.

Il le poussa dans le canapé et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Je veux que tu reviennes travailler. Sans toi, nous sommes beaucoup moins efficaces qu'avant. Et surtout…

Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Je… tu… tu me manques…

Wesley le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Je… J'ai toujours eu du mal à dire ce que je ressentais et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec l'âge, plaisanta le vampire. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai tout oublié et que je ne t'en veux plus pour ce qui s'est passé avec Connor. Mon fils me manque cruellement un peu plus chaque jour. Mais, ce qui est fait, est fait. Je…

Angel s'approcha de son ami et lui prit les mains. Wesley le laissa faire, le cœur battant.

- Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tes motivations. Je sais que tu ne voulais que le bien de Connor et que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé dans les griffes de Holtz. Je sais aussi que ça a du te coûter beaucoup de me l'enlever…

Alors que Wesley allait répliquer quelque chose, Angel lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Même si je t'en veux encore, je ne veux pas que tu m'évites. Je… j'ai besoin de toi… Tu sais, Cordi et Gro sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Gunn et Fred idem. Je suis toujours seul… Je ne parle pas de Lorne, c'est un ami, mais il… il n'est pas toi, Wes.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Ce que je veux dire… Mon Dieu, que c'est difficile ! Wes… Je…

Angel se pencha vers son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Surpris, le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul. L'air renfrogné, Angel se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant Wesley abasourdi.

*****

Angel tournait et retournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé l'embrasser ! _Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ! Maintenant, c'est sûr que Wesley ne remettra jamais les pieds ici ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_ Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux, revoyant l'air surpris de son ami après le baiser. Il soupira lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Allez-vous en, qui que vous soyez ! Je veux être seul !

- Angel…

Le vampire se leva d'un bond en reconnaissant la voix de Wesley. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et sentit son âme se réchauffer.

- Entre.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourna vers le vampire qui le regardait d'un air étrange, se demandant encore s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Angel, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Wes…

- Non, tais-toi, c'est à moi de parler, cette fois-ci !

Il s'approcha du vampire et planta son regard azur dans celui de son ami.

- Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… Cela faisait des mois que j'en rêvais…

Angel eut de la peine à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Je… je croyais être amoureux de Fred… En fait, je l'étais un peu… Mais, je savais que depuis des mois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimais. Quelqu'un dont je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il partageait mes sentiments. Il n'y a que dans mes rêves les plus fous que…

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore d'Angel et l'embrassa tendrement. Le vampire hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre Wesley dans ses bras et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Soudain, Angel repoussa violemment le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Angel ?

- On ne doit pas… Je ne dois pas…

Il leva un regard contrit vers son ami qui comprit.

- La malédiction…

Wesley sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son bonheur allait être gâché par cette stupide malédiction !

- NON !

Il sortit en courant, sous le regard surpris d'Angel.

*****

Wesley courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au cimetière et fonça vers la crypte qui abritait l'entrée secrète menant aux Pouvoirs qui Sont. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'eux, il fut pris d'une peur panique.

- Le Guide vient à nous, dit une voix.

- Le Guide ? Interrogea l'Anglais.

- L'Ange et le Guide sont liés, répondit une autre voix.

- La malédiction…

- Nous savons pourquoi le Guide est ici.

- L'Ange et le Guide ne peuvent être séparés.

- Rien ne peut les séparer.

- Vous voulez dire que… la malédiction n'existe pas entre Angel et moi ?

- Le Guide a trouvé la réponse à sa question.

- Le Guide doit rejoindre l'Ange.

Wesley se retrouva dans la crypte, seul. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire à sa chance. Il repartit vers l'hôtel en courant.

*****

Angel attendait dans le hall. Il sentait que Wesley allait revenir bientôt et il espérait qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait des Pouvoirs qui Sont. _Non, ce que nous voulons._ Un immense sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit Wes entrer dans l'hôtel, essoufflé. Il se précipita vers lui.

- Angel…

- Reprend ton souffle. Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Comment tu sais…

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place. Alors ?

- Ils ont parlé d'une histoire de Guide et d'Ange et…

- Wes ! L'interrompit Angel, impatient.

Pour tout réponse, l'Anglais se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Angel comprit alors que rien ne les empêcherait d'être heureux. Il repoussa doucement son ami qui haletait.

- Respire un peu ! On a tout notre temps.

- Tu as raison.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin retrouvé son souffle, Wesley se redressa et se blottit dans les bras du vampire.

- Je t'aime, Angel.

- Je t'aime, Wesley.

The End.

Retour à la liste des fics


End file.
